The Dark Riddles: The Beginning
by D.GrayGirl-AlyssHatts
Summary: When two girls go to Hogwarts, they unknowingly tempt fate as they meet Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and everyone else. Will they help Harry destroy the dark lord or will they change the course of history and cause Harry's demise? Furthermore how do these two girls who have never met seem so similar. Join Every and Alexis as they go to Hogwarts for their first year.
1. The Prologue

**Prologue**

Mr. and Mrs. Ryddel were a rather joyous couple, although Mrs. Ryddel's elder brother was a bit of a downer in the most common of opinions. They lived a peaceful life, always trying to avoid any form of unnecessary conflicts with their friends and neighbors. Well, at least that was how it was before they were nearly killed by You-Know-Who's followers for a reason unknown to anyone but them.

They soon decided that their chances were to be better in another continent as being even remotely close to Britain could be devastating for them and their soon-to-be-born baby girl. So where could they go that was far enough from You-Know-Who's reach? Why across the pond to America was their quickest solution! They said farewell to their friends as quick as possible before saying goodbye to Britain for what they believed to be the last time.

At the same time in Britain, a Ms. Leeson gave birth to a little girl. She smiled weakly at her baby girl, reaching out to hold her baby. Ms. Leeson was most assuredly close to death, a rather dismal fate for the new mother to suffer. The midwife smiled and handed the little girl to the dying mother. She held onto her baby as tightly as she could before her daughter was taken from her, panting as she whispered to her baby, "Happy….birthday…..my little…..Every Riddle Leeson."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One  
**

_Every_

After many years had passed by, eleven year old Every Leeson was currently having a childish battle of wits with Draco Malfoy.

"You stupid little Mudblood!"

"You bloody prat!"

"Draco, Every, come here immediately!" was the call of Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and Every's current guardian.

Terrified, they stared at each other for a moment before simultaneously leaping towards the small door out of the room they were forced to share. They both arrived at the door seemingly seconds after the other, and it came down to using brute strength to push through the passage without getting hurt or messed up. It was due to the fact that when Mr. Malfoy orders for someone to see immediately, he truly meant for them to come immediately after he called them down. He also expected them to be utterly spotless when they arrived there.

After what seemed to be a minute of pushing each other to the side and darting through the halls and down the stairs, they finally found themselves in front of the very imposing office door. Every was the first of the pair to gather up enough courage to knock on the door gently as to make sure the wood didn't get so much as even a tiny scratch upon it.

"Come in," came the nerve wracking reply.

Lucius Malfoy's voice was cold and emotionless when he spoke, and somehow they knew they were in trouble for something. Glancing towards Draco, Every suspected that he was thinking along the same train of thought. Every smiled at him soothingly, the smile upon her face masking her fear and beckoning the younger Malfoy to walk in with her. In a reluctant truce, the duo walked into the death trap of a room with their heads held high.

"Punctuality, as you two should know, is necessary in life. No matter, soon you will be out of my hair and bugging someone else. Come closer," drawled Lucius as he waited for the pair to come even closer.

Without hesitation, the pair stepped forward, prepared to be either smacked or yelled at. Though what came instead surprised the pair. Lucius held out two envelopes, boredom evident in his actions. Nervously, Every stepped forward in expectation for the letter to be a warrant for her arrest or something along those lines. Turning the thick envelope around, she almost screamed with pure joy. It was her letter from Hogwarts! Quickly glancing towards the two Malfoys, Every watched as the father and son regarded each other coolly.

"Tomorrow I shall go with you to get your supplies, be ready to leave at nine o'clock sharp. Dismissed," Lucius once again drawled as boredom coloured his words. His cold and emotionless dismissal left the children with a chill they were used to.

As soon as Every was out of the room, she fled upstairs to read her school list. Draco was behind her as he had planned to do the same. They sat upon Draco's bed, forgetting their mutual hatred of each other for a moment, and read. Once done, a look of mutual joy was shared between them before they returned to their separate beds to sleep.

Both Draco and Every were ready to leave for Diagon Alley on time, an achievement for Every due to her hatred of mornings. At Diagon Alley, having used the Floo, Every stopped by Gringots for money to spend upon her supplies. As Every left, she saw a young boy with messy black hair come in with a man that was bigger than any _normal_ door. As the boy slipped past her, she saw something that terrified her to the point of nearly screaming, something that had haunted her dreams for years. Upon this boy's forehead was a lightning bolt shaped scar. Her eyes widened as she came upon the realization that the boy was none other than Harry Potter.

Hurriedly, Every fled the bank towards where the others were to be. On her way, she pushed through a herd of redheads who hollered at her madly in return. Ignoring their insults that they yelled, she quickly found the Malfoy father and son at the wand shop, Ollivander's. It was apparent to her that the youngest of the Malfoy pair had just received his wand as she walked in. Silently, Every walked into the dim lighting as to allow the wandmaker Ollivander to see her. He soon said something that would soon haunt young Every until the end of her days.

"Why, hello Ms. Riddle. Or should I say, Ms. Leeson?" greeted Ollivander to the now shell-shocked Every who spluttered that she preferred the last name Leeson, of course after she affirmed that Draco had not heard the old man.

"Ah, of course! That's much safer after all, I presume," Ollivander said as he looked around the shelves of wands, "Now what should you try first…. Hmm. Something like- Ah ha! I've got it!"

With a sudden burst of energy much like an old man's, he ran into the very back of the nearest aisle of shelves behind his desk. Every could faintly seem his form reaching towards a wand case that seemingly had a shelf of its own at eye level. Returning to the front, Ollivander was mumbling something about how long it had been waiting for the right person to appear, and how rare it was. When he finally reached me, he had within his hands a box of pure beauty in and of itself. It was made of an oak like wood with a dark red stain and a sparkling finish. The lid itself was a masterpiece with delicately carved vines overlapping each other with hints of black spread throughout which gave it a life like appearance.

Glancing up at the wand maker to affirm that it was okay for her to take the beauty from him, she gently lifted the box from his hands and stroked the smooth sides slowly before she opened it was relative ease to see the wand hidden inside. As Every raised the lid, Ollivander just simply smiled and watched her with and expectant gaze one would expect from one who has seen much in their lifetime. Inside was a wand even more beautiful than the case in which it resided, and Every had seen many wands in her lifetime. The wand was made of a blackened wood with streaks of red trailing throughout it, giving it a marbled appearance. The handle was only just thicker than the wand's body with a minute vine pattern accenting it as well as tying it into the theme of the box.

With the care a mother would give her infant child, Every picked up the extremely light and gorgeous creation and "gave it a wave" as the old wandmaker had phrased it. All around Every, items of varying size lifted up into the air as if there was no such thing as gravity except where Every stood in the room. After what seemed like hours, but was only a minute, everything reverted to normal and Every asked Ollivander for the price he required for such a wand of beauty.

"Worry not, dear child. This wand has awaited someone like you, no _you_ to be frank, for so long that I would be cruel if I placed a price upon such a loyal wand. Farewell, Ms. Leeson."

Every thanked him quietly, but still left him with a payment of five Gallions and seven Sickles as a gift which she did not allow him to refuse before she left to catch up to her so-called "caretaker" as Lucius Malfoy oft phrased it. On the way to the dress shop, Every barged through a sea of redheads in obnoxiously cheap clothes that seemed familiar to her. Weasleys, she presumed as she hurried on without saying anything while shouts of anger followed her again.

Having finally arrived at the robe shop, Every rushed in to get her fitting completed just as Draco had done as she entered. Not surprisingly, her fitting took less time than Draco's due to her having given them her measurements rather than have them touch her. The seamstress would have seen something very undesirable if she had not done so. As Every waited in the front of the shop, she heard an unfamiliar voice. She spared a quick preview of the source and was barely able to with hold a scream as she saw the boy she had heard so much about and feared all of her life. His black hair and green eyes were common enough in the world, but she still recognized him from the angle she saw him and viewed the undeniable truth of what her family had done to the innocent boy.

Harry Potter was in the robe shop and she could not meet him at any cost. She ducked behind a clothing rack as she waited for Draco to finish. She made sure she was the first to leave the shop, and was unable to enjoy the rest of her day while she knew the Boy-Who-Lived was at Diagon Alley with them.

When they had finally returned to the manor, she recalled everyone she had seen while shopping that day. Along with seeing the boy who saved the Wizarding World and the massive collection Weasleys, there was a curly haired "Mudblood" with buck teeth that Lucius scoffed at and a boy who was obviously very cowardly and forgetful. Maybe Hogwarts would not such a bad place if they were the only exceptions to the pureblood gits she was used to meeting in her life. On that though, she forced

When they had finally gotten to King's Cross, Every was exhausted. In her mind, it was the crack of dawn and she was ready to fall back into sleep's embrace. But in actuality, it was almost eleven and they were running late- very late. Seeing that Every was the cause for this unaccounted for setback, Lucius was furious with the girl who followed the intimidating pairing. She was constantly tuning out their conversation at a periodic interval which caused her to miss out on the way to get to the platform they needed. Observing Draco as he ran at the pillar between platforms 9 and 10, she doubted his and her own sanity while she followed him with her eyes clenched tightly shut.

When she noticed the air around her changed, she opened her eyes and saw a train station full of parting families and students. As she dodged through the thick crowd, she passed by a girl with unusual black and white hair. She shook off the strange appearance as some sort of spell she used to make herself feel pretty of something along those lines. It was after that that she found Draco and Lucius at the train.

"Listen to me now, if either of you gets put in a house besides Slytherin I will be sure to administer to you a fate worse than death. Send me a letter stating your houses and another with your plans for winter break. Hopefully I will not have to see either of your faces until summer. Goodbye," Lucius stated in his usual drawling tone that made the listener feel worthless.

Every nodded sharply and ran onto the train with visions of freedom dancing throughout her every thought. Letting out a smile she had not shown for years, she walked around in search of an empty compartment.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two  
**

_Alexis_

"MOM! Al's been in the bathroom since she woke up, again!" shouted Timothy Ryddel, Alexis' twin brother, as he pounded on the bathroom door violently. She laughed to herself silently as she brushed back her long, monochrome hair into a high ponytail and spelled her eyes an arctic blue.

"Keep your panties from getting into a twist, Timmy… I'm almost done in here," replied Alexis, or Al, calmly through the bathroom door as she looked in the mirror to examine her appearance. She was doing this purposely, attempting to annoy Tim for as long as she could before she left for Hogwarts for the school year.

"AL! JUST STOP IT! GET OUT SO I CAN GET READY, TOO!" howled Tim angrily as he kicked against the bathroom door violently. Al was thankful that they had no neighbors near their little two story house in Hythe.

"ALEXIS, STOP ANNOYING YOUR BROTHER! AND TIMOTHY, STOP TRYING TO BREAKDOWN THE DAMN DOOR!" roared James Ryddel after hearing the twins argue for the past few hours. Tim had frozen in mid kick, reluctantly lowering his leg as Alexis strode out of the bathroom with a smirk gracing her lips. He glared at his twin furiously before stalking into the bathroom to wash his unruly black hair and change out of his rumpled black sweats.

"Stupid girl," she heard Tim mutter under his breath as she left him on his own. She waved at him cheerily as she walked to her room to change.

Alexis sighed softly as she looked over her appearance in the mirror. She hated looking like someone she wasn't, especially when they mimicked someone she hated at St. Jean Academy. Her usual attire was replaced by a light blue baby-doll dress and a pair of white dress pants with matching black dress shoes. On her neck was her three treasured necklaces; one a vial of a mysterious liquid, a locket given to her by her Aunt and Uncle, and a wood half heart that her twin had the other half of.

She sighed again as she tucked her locket and vial under her shirt, hiding them from prying eyes. She knew that her actions would not seem unusual, even to a complete stranger. There were numbers of reasons one would hide a necklace beneath their clothes.

She was a bit upset with her mother and father, Elizabeth and James Ryddel, though. They knew how she felt about moving to Britain, a wizarding nation still in the Dark Ages of magic. Especially since the school she was to be sent to was called Hogwash, as she heard the name though. But, no, the school was actually named Hogwarts which was still a rather unusual name in her opinion. And it was unfair to the siblings that they were to be separated, Tim to the school called Durmstrang in Sweden and her to Hogwarts in Scotland.

Alexis smiled wickedly as she gave her unsuspecting twin a tight hug before she left, "Goodbye, Timmy dearest! I shall miss you greatly this year!"

Alexis was purposely being dramatic as she hugged her twin, finding that it gave her an amusing look from their parents. Plus she knew Tim despised attention from large crowds of strangers which explained his weakening resolve as he tried shoving her off him.

He gave her one last shove before whispering quietly to her, "Come on, Al, and just go. Go before it is too late."

Alexis chuckled as she released Tim from her grip. She gave him a fake pout as she crossed her arms, "You wound me, brother dear. I only desired to grant you one last hug before I am forced to leave you behind."

Unknown to Alexis, her mother had grinned at her father before scooping up their daughter and squeezed her as she had done to Tim. She held her tightly as Alexis struggled against her frantically and murmured, "My baby is growing up so fast!"

Alexis' father was chuckling as he pried his wife of her, knowing they were playing around. She shook her head rapidly as she tried to catch her breath, running to catch the train. Alexis heard her familiar, a young tom named Cheshire with magical abilities, chuckle in her head as they boarded the train. She rolled her eyes as she turned to wave, "Au revoir, mes amis! I will see you at Christmas!"

She was trying not to cry as she chatted with the bangle tiger kitten telepathically. She was soon distracted as he pounced upon the back of a girl with messy black hair. Her eyes widened as she called to him vocally, "Cheshire! Don't be rude to the girl!"

**_'Oh, come on Lexi. I was just trying to help find us a compartment, and I thought she would be of help,'_** came Cheshire's telepathic reply to Alexis, his voice a dark and boyish. Alexis rolled her eyes as she knew his action was reasonable.

She was brought out of the conversation with her cat with an impatient huff from the black haired girl as she turned to face her. The irritated girl spoke with a haughty huff, "Excuse me! But your CAT is on my BACK!"

Alexis fought back the urge to glare, but opened her arms instead for Cheshire to jump back into her arms. She knew she had to stay calm or else she'd blow up at the stuck up girl, "I sincerely apologize, Miss. But Cheshire, my cat, was only wanting to know if you'd like to share a compartment with us."

The raven haired girl blinked a few times as she looked from Cheshire and back at Alexis curiously, as if wondering if Alexis was sane or not. She took a deep breath and spoke cautiously, "Sure, whatever. What's your name?"

Alexis smiled slightly as her companion climbed upon her head, watching the two girls as they interacted. Alexis internally smirked as she spoke in the same calm manner, "My name is Alexis, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

She enjoyed watching the girl blink as she attempted to form a reply. She finally spoke after a while, "My name is…"


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three  
**

_Every_

_Thump! _Every felt the slightest pressure upon her back, causing her to glance behind in angry confusion. Resting on her back was the most adorable kitten she had ever seen. She had wanted to pull him into her arms and just hug him, but she knew she was being watched by Draco. He was still within eyesight, and knowing him he would inform Lucius Malfoy if she had done anything he found questionable like the prat he was in her opinion.

Every took a deep breath to calm herself before she informed the cat's owner that he was still upon her back. She watched as 'His Royal Pratness' Draco heard her rather angry and rude comment, smirking before he vanished into a compartment father down the train. She turned around to see the cat's owner and recognized her as the weird girl with black and white hair. She took in her clothing style and obvious attitude, realizing she would be able to get along with her even though she seemed to be her complete opposite.

"I sincerely apologize, Miss. But Cheshire, my cat, only wanted to know if you'd like to share a compartment with us," spoke the weird girl calmly as she opened her arms for her kitten named Cheshire apparently. He jumped into her warm embrace and purred lowly.

Every was surprised at how calm a girl who had a weird appearance could be, then again she did say her _cat_ wanted to know if they wanted to share a compartment. But her American accent was what caught even more of her attention. So they were having a transfer student, which she had never really thought happened often. She was wondering if she was sane at that point as she spoke what she would come to know sealed her fate, "Sure, whatever. What's your name?"

The American girl just gave out a minuscule smile as Cheshire climbed on her head. Every had chills climb up her spine as she felt the cat was watching how they were getting along together, as if he was more human than animal. The American just spoke in the same calm manner as she had before, "Of course, Miss. My name is Alexis, and may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

She wasn't used to such politeness from people, unless they had wanted something from her. It struck her head on as she realized that she might be able to make a friend who would not judge her as many others had before. She felt like a fool as she left Alexis staring at her with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her answer. She flushed lightly as they walked to a compartment together after a small silence, "Sorry, my name is Every. Just Every."

Alexis seemed to be taken aback as she chuckled slightly, "As in _Every_ little thing is mine?"

Every let out a peal of laughter that she had not had for a long while. She had never heard her name put like that before, must be an American way of thinking she thought. Alexis seemed unbothered by Every's outburst, her kitten letting out what sounded similar to human laughter. They walked into an empty compartment and sat down together. Every was debating something based on how well she thought she could trust Alexis, soon deciding that she could trust her as she sent her a sly smirk.

Alexis simply raised a fine eyebrow as she turned towards the container that w as a cleverly disguised cage holding her animal friend, Shira. She held the fluffy black kitten in her arms gently as she smiled at her, "Meet my dearest friend, Shira!"

Shira opened her slightly shut eyes as she awoke from her nap, her delicate and queenly head was raised up. She yawned cutely and drew a soft 'aw' from Alexis as Every looked her over. She realized her brilliant blue eyes now had a slight hint of purple and her fluffy fur was much silkier and smooth. Every was a bit depressed she wasn't able to see the changes as they took place.

"Shira? Does that mean something, Every?" Alexis asked, breaking Every from her reverie and caused her to situate herself before going on to tell her about her favorite Muggle story Alice in Wonderland and her favorite character the Cheshire Cat.

"…And that's why I named her Shira, after my most favorite character in the world the Cheshire Cat!" She proclaimed happily, absorbing every emotion that flickered across Alexis' face as she smiled. Near the end of her speech, Alexis' face was blank before a small smile curled her lips.

"Have you heard of it, Alexis?" Every asked her slowly, bemused at her unusual reaction. It was an unusual reaction for someone of the magical world that is if she were to be exact.

"Of course I do. A few people I know call me… ah, the Mad Hatter. Also, feel free to call me Al. Many find that it is also my nickname along with others," Alexis, now Al which Every made note of, said with the smile still on her lips, "Also, if I may, could I call you …ah, the White Rabbit?"

Every shivered as she felt something behind Alexis' words, something cold and distant. Dark, even. She noted that Shira had hidden herself behind her, and she was both taken off the streets and extremely brave. Something about Alexis scared them, but not enough to make them want to leave. She internally wondered if something was wrong with her new best friend, of course Shira was still her animal best friend though.

"Sure, I guess," she was saying before jumping up startled as the compartment door opened and surprised her midsentence. She turned around to see an elderly lady with a trolley full of sweets.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" asked the elderly lady kindly, smiling the way only the elderly can. Every recalled that she had 500 Galleons in her pocket for the ride and took them out as she asked for as many sweets her money could buy. She was quite hungry for some reason. Alexis collected her own sweets with several Sickles and Knuts, the creepy feeling she had no longer present at that moment, which ranged from Cauldron Cakes to Bertie Bott's Every-Flavored Beans. The girls dived into their sweet piles, their previous conversation paused for the moment.

After finally eating half of her mountainous pile of sweets, Every was no longer hungry and was ready to ask the question she had wanted to ask, "What's your cat's name again, Al?"

Alexis just looked up at her and swallowed a bite of a Pumpkin Pasty, the creepy feeling she had given Every before returning slightly with the smile, "Why, his name is Cheshire for many reasons besides my adoration of the Cheshire Cat, of course."

Alexis started to laugh at Every's astonished face before she had joined in. This lasted until her stomach called her back to her sweets. Once Every finished her sweets and Alexis had devoured the last of her Cauldron Cakes, a brunette girl with frizzy hair opened the door and questioned the duo about a missing toad that belonged to a boy named Neville.

They glanced at each other and replied with a definite no. After hearing their replies, she rudely told them that they should get into their robes because they were to be arriving at the station soon. Like the blunt, and very rude, girl Every was she explained that they were when she had barged in and quickly said goodbye. Quite startled and possibly furious, the 'annoying chick' as Every called her left and the girls could finally change.

Every dismissed herself, leaving Alexis with the cats and to change as she went to the restroom to do the same. By the time Every was done, one could look out the window and see the Hogwarts Platform. She quickly sprinted to the compartment to return Shira to her cage temporarily and collect her things. The moment the train halted, Alexis and Every glanced at each other with exited smiles and walked out onto the platform together. Although the platform was crowed and filled with noise, a single voice could be heard booming overhead clearly.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years come over here!"


End file.
